Hana, nosotros somos tus padres
by Luna Lightburst
Summary: Yoh y Anna han regresado a la pensión después de 5 años de ausencia. Hana se encariña con ellos sin saber que ellos son sus verdaderos padres. ¿Qué consecuencias podría traer esto? YohxAnna y otras parejas. [Cap2 Arriba]
1. El regreso

"Hana, nosotros somos tus padres"

Notas iniciales de la autora: Hola! Vengo con fic nuevo n.n Hace rato tenía una idea, así que quise plantearla aquí x3

De hecho, es más bien, lo que yo llamaría "una continuación de Funbari no Uta" pero mi versión, si Takei-sama no quiere continuar Shaman King... Le pediré permiso para hacerlo yo T.T

¿Me apoyarían?

Disclaimer: Shaman King - Funbari no Uta no me pertenecen a mi, sino al genial Hiroyuki Takei.

Primer Capítulo: "El regreso"

"¡Por fin, por fin, por fin!" exclamaba emocionado un joven alto, de unos 21 años, cabellos largos color castaño y ojos negros. Vestía un abrigo largo color beige, unos pantalones grises y unas sandalias. Un bolso colgaba de forma transversal por su pecho.

"¿Podrías calmarte? Me estás poniendo nerviosa" dijo una chica de su misma edad, con cierto tono de reproche. Traía puesta una larga capa negra que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo, una falda acampanada, larga y unas botas del mismo color, negro. La capucha de la capa le cubría un poco la cara y unos largos mechones de cabello rubio caían por sobre su rostro.

Ambos caminaban por un extenso camino poco pavimentado. Algunas colinas cercanas se teñían de color naranja, gracias a la luz del sol, que poco a poco se escondía en el horizonte.

"Lo siento, no puedo tranquilizarme... ¡Estoy muy emocionado!" sonrió el joven, causando el suspiro de la rubia.

Él volteó a verla.

"¿No te alegra que nos reunamos de nuevo con él?" le preguntó con un poco de extrañeza al notar la expresión de tristeza de su acompañante.

Ella demoró en responder, esa pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa. El castaño la miraba, expectante, mientras seguían caminando.

"No estoy segura..." respondió con voz apagada.

El joven frunció el ceño, un poco confundido.

"¿Crees que nos acepte?" preguntó la chica con la vista fija en el suelo. Él miró hacia el frente.

"No lo sé... pero estoy seguro que si le explicamos todo lo que sucedió, nos aceptará..." dijo con una leve sonrisa.

"¿Tu crees?"

"¡Claro! Ya no te preocupes por eso, verás que todo estará bien" sonrió mientras pasaba su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de ella y la atraía hacia sí.

Esto provocó que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios, aunque su expresión de preocupación no se borraba de su rostro.

"Espero que así sea..."

-.-.-.-.-

"¿Qué le sucede, joven maestro?" interrogó un hombre fornido de unos 28 años de edad mientras conducía, de cabello negro, peinado al estilo de Elvis, de ojos negros y fina barba. Vestía una camisa blanca, sin mangas, un pantalón largo y unos zapatos del mismo color. Unas gafas oscuras cubrían sus ojos.

"¿Eh?" musitó distraído un niño de rubios cabellos y ojos negros, de aproximadamente 6 años de edad. Su vestimenta consistía en una jardinera celeste y unas zapatillas grises. Iba sentado en el asiento del co-piloto.

"Lo he visto muy pensativo" comentó el hombre con la vista fija en la carretera. "¿Acaso le ocurre algo malo?"

"No... Nada especial..." contestó el pequeño con algo de sarcasmo y una terrible depresión. "Sólo que mi madre me matará porque no pude traer a nadie..." agregó abrazando sus piernas mientras se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

El pelinegro sonrió levemente.

"Ya... No se preocupe, pequeño maestro. Estoy seguro que todos llegarán ese día prometido, sólo debemos explicarle a su madre." trató de animar al rubio. "Ella lo entenderá..."

"Ojalá, tío Ryu..." murmuró deprimido.

Un extenso silencio se apoderó del lugar, sólo se oían los ruidos de las máquinas de los otros autos al pasar y en el que iban. El niño se entretuvo viendo el paisaje mientras daba un suspiro.

"¿Sabes, tío?" dijo el pequeño.

El hombre lo miró.

"Hace poco tuve un sueño muy extraño"

"¿Un sueño?" preguntó interesado Ryu.

"Sip, en él, yo me encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la pensión, era de noche, y cuando llegué al patio, vi a una muchacha que veía hacia cielo..." contó el rubio.

"¿Cómo era esa muchacha?"

"Era muy bonita" respondió el niño con una sonrisa. "Tenía el cabello largo, del mismo color del mío" dijo tomando un mechón de su cabello mientras lo observaba. "Y su piel era muy blanca¡como la luz de la luna!" exclamó emocionado.

Ryu se sorprendió al escucharlo.

"Pero..." continuó el pequeño. "Ella estaba triste..."

"¿Cómo lo sabe?" interrogó el pelinegro. El rubio lo miró con algo de tristeza.

"Estaba llorando..." dijo con pena. "Ella me miró, y pude ver sus lágrimas. Tenía ojos muy bonitos... Tan negros como la misma oscuridad y tan profundos como el mismo océano..." musitó inconscientemente.

"Ya veo..." murmuró Ryu, comprendiendo todo. Aquella descripción le había aclarado sus sospechas.

"¿Crees que algún día pueda conocer a esa muchacha?" preguntó el pequeño con inocencia.

El pelinegro pareció pensar su respuesta unos momentos.

"Si tiene fé, podrá conocerla muy pronto"

"Tengo fé, y deseo conocerla" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. "Aunque... Me sentí muy mal cuando la vi llorar, pero al mismo tiempo me sentí extraño..."

"¿Extraño?"

"No sé exactamente, pero era algo muy bonito dentro mí"

-.-.-.-.-

"Don Yoh, doña Anna, bienvenidos" dijo una muchacha de largos cabellos rosas haciendo una reverencia. Tenía casi 19 años de edad y ojos violáceos. Vestía un traje entero sin mangas, de falda larga, color negro.

Los aludidos entraron a la pensión.

"Hola, Tamao. Tanto tiempo" saludó sonriente el castaño con un gesto de la mano. La rubia permaneció en silencio por unos momentos, con semblante serio.

"¿Dónde está, Hana?" preguntó por fin.

"Está con Ryu" respondió la chica rosada. "Los envié hace unos días a buscar a los demás, seguramente llegarán dentro de unas horas"

Anna suspiró levemente mientras miraba hacia el lado.

Yoh la miró con algo de preocupación mientras la tomaba de la mano.

"Seguramente deben estar cansados por el largo viaje" dijo de pronto Tamao, un poco incómoda. "Su habitación es la de siempre..."

"Gracias" agradeció el joven Asakura mientras que junto a su esposa, caminaban hacia la escaleras.

Todo seguía tal cual lo habían dejado hace unos años atrás, cuando Hana era sólo un bebé; Ambos eran unos inexpertos para ese tiempo... ¡Tan sólo tenían 15 años! Y habían tomado la responsabilidad de concebir un hijo a tan corta edad.

A pesar de haber sido unos adolescentes, supieron ser responsables para con su hijo. Al contrario de muchas otras parejas de padres adolescentes, el nacimiento de Hana los unió mucho más y fortaleció su relación como pareja.

Todo marchaba bien hasta que se cumplió su primer año como padres, ya que unos meses después, por un fuerte motivo, tuvieron que separarse de su pequeño hijo, dejándolo a cargo de Tamao.

Ahora habían regresado, después de 5 años de ausencia en la pensión, después de 5 años de tristezas y sufrimientos, después de 5 años de pensar en su hijo... Después de 5 años de estar sin su Hana.

Subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron hacia su habitación (anteriormente, la habitación de Anna), lugar donde se hallaban sus más felices e íntimos recuerdos. Ahí pasaron su primera noche juntos y... ahi se dio acabo el nacimiento de su primogénito.

Ambos recorrieron con la mirada la habitación, un aire nostálgico circulaba en el ambiente. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron mutuamente. Aún les quedaba mucho por hacer.

-.-.-.-.-

"Al fin llegan" dijo Tamao, mientras que Ryu entraba en la pensión con el pequeño Hana en brazos, dormido aparentemente.

"Fue un viaje muy largo y creo que el sueño lo venció" sonrió el pelinegro. La chica lo imitó.

"Don Yoh y doña Anna regresaron"

"¿Cuándo?" preguntó un poco sorprendido.

"Hace unas horas atrás..."

"Hola, Ryu"

Yoh había bajado en ese instante, Anna lo acompañaba con rostro serio. Ryu sonrió ampliamente mientras le devolvía el saludo.

"Don Yoh, doña Anna. Es un placer verlos de nuevo"

El joven Asakura asintió, pero la rubia miraba directamente al pequeño que traía Ryu en brazos. Por un momento sus ojos se iluminaron al ver al niño, a SU hijo. Sólo había podido estar con él cuando era un bebé...

Ahora, después de 5 años, su bebé había crecido. Anna lo miró por largo tiempo, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Yoh lo observó de igual manera, con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro. Habían añorado tanto el momento en que pudieran ver nuevamente a su hijo, de estar con él y cuidarlo siempre.

"Lo llevaré a su habitación" anunció el pelinegro con media sonrisa.

Los padres asintieron lentamente. Después de todo, al día siguiente podrían verlo nuevamente y sería entonces, el momento de la verdad.

-.-.-.-.-

Continuará...

Notas finales de la autora: Este es el primer capítulo n.nU Hay muchas cosas que se explicarán más adelante, espero no me maten por no explicar mucho x.xU

En fin, espero sus comentarios n.n y sobre lo que dije de que Takei me dejara continuar SK... VA MUY EN SERIO! ¬¬U Dibujaré y dibujaré, pero quiero que haya continuación TT ¿Ustedes no?

Nos vemos luego! Byes! 


	2. Yoh y Anna

Shaman King - Funbari no Uta

"Hana, nosotros somos tus padres"

Notas iniciales de la autora: Hola! Vengo con el segundo capítulo xD Me tomó dos días terminarlo .w.U seh, empecé a las 5 de la tarde y terminé a las 3:30 de la madrugada xDU jeje, ahí son dos días, o no?

En fin, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.

Disclaimer: Shaman King - Funbari no Uta no me pertenecen... u.uU

Segundo Capítulo: "Yoh y Anna"

"¿Quiénes son estas personas...?"

Todo estaba muy oscuro y no reconocía aquellas dos figuras frente a la puerta de la habitación. Estaba dentro de su futón, arropado desde los pies hasta el cuello. Hacía frío... mucho frío... Pero una sensación de calidez embargaba su cuerpo con rapidez, contrarrestando el mortal frío de la noche.

Se dio cuenta de que aquella calidez emanaba de las dos siluetas que se hallaban frente a él; una era más alta que la otra y de robusta contextura... Muy similar a la de un hombre. La otra era de contextura fina y delgada, justo como la de una mujer.

Ambas extrañas figuras no hacían movimiento alguno, sólo estaban ahí... una al lado de la otra, inmóviles aparentemente, como si fueran algún tipo de fantasmas o sombras de la noche. Esto no lo atemorizó en lo absoluto, ya que siempre estuvo relacionado con espíritus y fantasmas desde que empezó a tener uso de la razón.

Trató de moverse, pero no pudo. Intentó de nuevo, nada. Siguió intentándolo, sin lograr mucho, ya que no pudo mover ni un solo dedo. Parecía que lo único que le funcionaba en ese momento eran sus ojos y su mente.

Nunca le había pasado eso antes.

¿Eso que le estaba ocurriendo era real o sólo un sueño¿O era algún juego de su mente?

"¿Quiénes son estas personas...?" pensó de nuevo, entrecerrando los ojos levemente.

Esa sensación cálida inmovilizaba aun más su cuerpo. Se sentía terriblemente relajado y con mucho sueño. No resistió mucho tiempo...

Silencio y más oscuridad...

Poco a poco, todo se fue volviendo negro...

-.-.-.-.-

Los rayos del sol le iluminaron de lleno el rostro, haciéndole apretar los párpados con disgusto y pereza mezclados. Abrió los ojos lentamente; al principio su vista estaba borrosa, se incorporó, estiró largamente su aún adormilado cuerpo para aflojar un poco los huesos y los músculos.

Dio un prolongado bostezo, abriendo la boca lo más que podía, para después restregarse los ojos levemente con los puños.

Le dio un vistazo a su habitación, a medida que varias imágenes cruzaban su mente tan rápido como la luz. Poco a poco iba recordando todo; había regresado a su hogar en la colina Funbari. Recordó que se había quedado dormido durante el camino, y dedujo que su tío Ryu lo había cambiado de ropa y traído hasta la habitación.

Era lo más lógico.

Recordó el extraño sueño que había tenido. Y si que le fue extraño.

"Me pregunto quienes eran esas personas..." se dijo así mismo mientras miraba algún punto del fascinante suelo. Se quedó pensando unos momentos con expresión confusa. "Hm... Creo que mejor me daré un baño, odio pensar tanto" dijo rascando su rubia cabellera despeinada.

Se levantó del futón y buscó algo de ropa en el armario; Su ropa interior, un suéter blanco y unos pantalones cortos color azul oscuro. Luego, sin decir nada más, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha.

Le esperaba un largo día...

-.-.-.-.-

"Buenos días" dijo Hana entrando a la cocina a paso lento.

Tamao se encontraba preparando el desayuno, quien le respondió con un seco "Hasta que despertaste", sin voltearse. El pequeño sólo la miró de reojo, entrecerrando un poco sus negros ojos. Luego miró hacia la mesa; su tío Ryu charlaba animadamente con otras dos personas, o más bien, con una de ellas...

Un momento.

Observó detenidamente a aquellos extraños sentados en la mesa; uno de ellos era un hombre de rostro risueño, largos cabellos castaños y ojos negros. Vestía un suéter blanco y unos pantalones holgados color negro. Era el que conversaba con Ryu. La otra era una mujer, de cabello rubio, largo, de ojos profundos color negro y piel pálida. Vestía un traje de cuello alto, color negro, sin mangas y de falda acampanada. El traje era ceñido al cuerpo. Al fijar su vista en esta última, sintió algo raro en su pecho: Ella lo estaba mirando también.

Su piel se erizó en ese momento ante aquella penetrante mirada. Pero aquella mirada tenía algo especial... Y su bello rostro también lo era. Él había visto ese rostro antes; largos mechones rubios, ojos tan oscuros como la noche y piel tan blanca como la luz de la luna...

¡Claro¡Era la misma chica que había visto en sus sueños!La misma que deseaba conocer con tanta fe¡Lo estaba mirando!

Sintió algo extraño, algo que no sabía como explicar. Algo que había sentido antes: En aquel sueño donde la vio por primera vez.

"Buenos días, joven maestro" sonrió Ryu al notar la presencia del rubio. Esto lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

"Buenos días, tío Ryu" respondió de vuelta, algo tímido, ya que el castaño y la rubia lo miraban detenidamente.

"Ellos son don Yoh y doña Anna" los presentó en el orden correspondiente. "Son viejos amigos y se quedarán a vivir aquí" agregó con media sonrisa.

Hana los miró nuevamente, sintiendo ligeras punzadas en su pecho. Aquellas miradas estaban llenas de una calidez sorprendente, que por un momento, se sintió familiarizado con aquellas dos personas.

"Es un gusto conocerte... Hana..." sonrió Yoh estrechando su mano con la del pequeño, fingiendo estar tranquilo, ya que por dentro se moría de ganas de abrazarlo. Lo mismo ocurrió con Anna, que sólo lo saludó con un leve asentimiento.

Oh, por Dios. Estas sensaciones eran algo totalmente nuevo para él.

"Lo mismo digo..." dijo el rubio tratando de tranquilizar aquel torbellino de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

"Toma asiento, voy a servir el desayuno" anunció la rosada al pequeño, que asintió rápidamente para luego tomar asiento al lado de su tío y frente a Anna, que no le había quitado la vista de encima al igual que Yoh.

Tamao empezó a servir los alimentos a cada uno.

"Anna..." pensó el castaño, ahora mirando a su esposa.

Ella lo miró de vuelta.

"¿Crees que él pueda...?" pensó nuevamente, en forma de pregunta.

La rubia no hizo ningún gesto, sólo posó su vista en Hana, que mantenía su vista fija en ella también. Se miraron por un momento, ante la expresión confusa del pequeño. Luego miró nuevamente a su esposo y movió ligeramente la cabeza en forma de negación. El rubio estaba más confundido aún.

¿Por qué lo miraban así¿Acaso tenía monos en la cara o qué?

Prefirió no preguntar nada y quedarse callado, comiendo lentamente su desayuno. Se sentía muy inquieto por dentro, aunque por fuera parecía estar tranquilo. La verdad era que tenía cierta intriga sobre los nuevos visitantes.

El desayuno transcurrió lo más raro posible para él¡Su madre estaba siendo atenta con todos¡Sonreía por todo! Algo no visto para él en ella. Ryu e Yoh charlaban mientras desayunaban, Tamao sonreía, uniéndose a la conversación de vez en cuando, y Anna se concentró en su desayuno, sin hablar en toda la estancia.

Todo estaba más confuso aún; ¿Por qué su madre tenía ese extraño comportamiento¿Por qué sentía punzadas en el pecho cuando ellos lo miraban¿Por qué aquella muchacha no hablaba¿Acaso era muda o algo por el estilo?

Todas estas preguntas le estaban dando vueltas en la cabeza, y tenía que buscar las respuestas lo más rápido posible, sino... Sufriría un fuerte dolor de cabeza más tarde.

Aunque... Pensándolo mejor... Trataría de averiguar todo eso cuando terminara de desayunar. Tanto pensar le había abierto el apetito.

Una vez todos terminaron de desayunar, el castaño fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa.

"Creo que iré a entrenar un poco" dijo con una sonrisa. Luego miró a su esposa y esta asintió.

"Vaya¿Es mi imaginación o está usted diciendo que irá a entrenar por su propia cuenta, don Yoh?" exclamó sorprendido el shaman de pelo negro. El castaño rió por un momento mientras rascaba su cabeza, apenado. "Veo que ha cambiado en eso" sonrió.

"Un poco" sonrió de vuelta Yoh.

"Hana, ve con él" le ordenó la rosada. El rubio asintió rápidamente.

Ambos salieron de la cocina hacia el patio, dejando a Anna, Tamao y Ryu. Después de cerciorarse de que Yoh y Hana no estuvieran cerca, la rosada decidió hablar.

"¿Por qué no quiere que le diga ahora, doña Anna?" preguntó la chica a la rubia.

"No te puedo decir en este instante, sólo te pido que no le digan que somos sus verdaderos padres por el momento" respondió la itako seriamente. "Yo te diré cuando hacerlo..."

"Bueno..." murmuró Tamao insegura.

"Has hecho un buen trabajo, Tamao" le felicitó la chica. Ella sonrió levemente. "Pero no creo que sea necesario que Hana entrene..."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó totalmente confundida. Ryu tenía una expresión indescifrable.

¿Anna Asakura estaba diciendo que no era necesario que Hana entrenara?

"Lo que escuchaste" espetó la rubia.

"¿Por qué no es necesario que entrene?" interrogó Ryu confundido.

Anna se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, cruzada de brazos y piernas.

"No quiero que pase por lo mismo que pasamos Yoh y yo..." respondió seriamente. "No quiero que Hana tenga una niñez como la de nosotros, llena de entrenamientos... Quiero que él disfrute esta etapa de su vida"

Si bien muchos creían que Anna era algo gruñona, mandona y egoísta, nunca creyeron que pudiera tener tanta consideración. Aunque en parte lo que ella decía tenía sentido; un niño debe disfrutar su niñez, vivirla felizmente sin preocupaciones. De otro modo, esto podría afectarle más adelante cuando fuera un adulto.

Esto podía llegar a una conclusión: Definitivamente, Yoh y Anna habían cambiado.

Ryu y Tamao entendieron completamente las palabras de la chica. Pero aún tenían algo de intriga por saber ciertas cosas.

"Doña Anna..." le llamó el shaman. Ella lo miró. "¿Qué sucedió con el puesto del Shaman King?"

La rubia no dijo nada, sólo se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la puerta de la cocina, dispuesta a salir. Antes de que lo hiciera, dijo unas palabras.

"Eso lo sabrán dentro de poco"

-.-.-.-.-

"¡Vaya!" exclamó notablemente sorprendido Hana, observando a Yoh hacer sus abdominales. "Nunca he podido hacer tantas"

"Dos mil quinientas" sonrió el castaño terminando su labor.

"No se que número sea ese, pero por lo que pude ver es mucho" comentó impresionado. Esto causó que Yoh riera divertido por sus palabras. "¿Usted también es un shaman como mi tío Ryu?" preguntó curioso.

"Sí" respondió con una sonrisa. "Hm... ¿Quieres conocer a mi espíritu acompañante?"

"¡Sí!" exclamó emocionado.

Yoh sonrió nuevamente y del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, sacó su tabla mortuoria. La observó por un momento para luego decir un "Sal, Amida". Unos segundos después, la tabla empezó a brillar y de ella salió la figura fantasmal de un fornido samurai de pelo blanco.

"Buenos días, amo Yoh" saludó el fantasma con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días, Amidamaru" saludó de vuelta un sonriente Yoh.

Hana quedó impresionado por el aspecto rudo del samurai. En su corta existencia había visto muchos fantasmas, como los que tenía su madre, Konchi y Ponchi, y Tokageroh, el espíritu acompañante de su tío Ryu. Y algunos que rondaban por la pensión, pero ninguno que tuviera una figura tan imponente.

"Quiero que conozcas a Hana" dijo el shaman a su espíritu acompañante.

Amidamaru observó sorprendido al pequeño. Él sólo lo había podido ver cuando era solo un bebé, ahora lo veía más crecido y con la misma cara de su amo. No había duda de que sus rostros eran muy parecidos, de no ser que Hana era rubio e Yoh tenía el cabello castaño, hubieran sido completamente iguales.

"Es un placer conocerlo, joven Hana" exclamó Amida haciendo una reverencia. El rubio hizo un tímido asentimiento.

"¿Qué arma usa usted?" preguntó el niño con curiosidad, queriendo saber las grandes habilidades del shaman.

"Una katana llamada Harusame, si quieres te la puedo mostrar más tarde" dijo Yoh sonriendo.

"¡Claro!" exclamó Hana felizmente. Yoh le caía bien...

Anna los observaba sentada desde la terraza, esbozando una ligera sonrisa al verlos llevarse bien. Ambos voltearon a verla e Yoh le sonrió como de costumbre, luego le dijo unas palabras a Hana mientras este asentía. Los dos caminaron hacia ella, que se mantuvo en el mismo sitio sin moverse. El shaman se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en los labios. El rubio los miró extrañado.

"Anna es mi esposa" sonrió el castaño.

"¿Esposa?" preguntó confundido.

"Sí, Ryu no te lo dijo, pero ahora ya lo sabes" dijo.

"Hm..." murmuró el niño mientras miraba a Anna.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Yoh confundido.

"¿Es muda?"

" ... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque no la he oído hablar hasta ahora..."

Yoh rió como acostumbraba hacerlo desde siempre, por un momento Hana le recordó a la misma Anna. Por otra parte, esta había esbozado una leve sonrisa.

"No soy muda" habló por primera vez ella.

Bueno, ya había resuelto una de sus preguntas: Ella no era muda. Ahora le faltaban "unas cuantas" más... Mínimo unas veinte.

"Eres algo atrevido..." comentó Anna con una sonrisa.

Vaya, era la primera sonrisa que le veía.

Hana se sonrojó un poco por el comentario mientras reía nerviosamente.

"Me pregunto a quién habrá salido así..." pensó Yoh riendo nerviosamente también. Ante esto, Anna le dio un codazo. Él se quejó adolorido.

"¿Usted es shaman también?" preguntó el rubio.

"Sí" contestó la chica. "Para ser exacta, soy una itako" agregó orgullosa.

"Wow, seguro debe ser muy buena" comentó el niño.

"Es la mejor que hay" dijo Yoh sonriente. Esto causó el sonrojo de la chica.

"No es para tanto..." murmuró avergonzada.

"¿Por qué no le muestras tus shikigamis?" sugirió el castaño.

-.-.-.-.-

"¿Por qué cree que no quieran decirle aún?"

"No lo sé, pero sus motivos tendrán para no hacerlo"

Tamao y Ryu, escondidos detrás de una puerta, observaban a los tres Asakura. El pequeño Hana estaba sorprendido mirando a los dos poderosos guardianes de la bitácora mágica, mientras que sus padres lo observaban con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento mirando la escena.

"Tamao¿Aún sientes algo por don Yoh?" interrogó el shaman.

La chica se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero luego bajó la mirada lentamente. Ryu dio un suspiro; todo parecía indicar que sí.

"Deberías tratar de olvidarlo" dijo el pelinegro. "No te hace bien seguir queriéndolo y menos ahora que él ya está casado con doña Anna y tienen un hijo"

"Lo sé... Pero no puedo evitarlo..." dijo. "He tratado de olvidarlo y no he podido..." murmuró tristemente. Ryu sonrió comprensivamente mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

"¿Sabes? Dicen que un clavo saca a otro clavo¿Por qué no intentas buscar el amor en alguien más?" dijo el shaman. "En alguien que demuestre interés en ti, que te respete y sepa apreciar"

La chica volteó a verle.

"¿Usted cree que alguien se pueda fijar en mi...?"

"Claro, eres una muchacha joven, bonita y con mucho que ofrecer" respondió con una sonrisa. "Sólo debes saber dónde buscar y a quién buscar"

Tamao sonrió levemente, un poco sonrojada mientras asentía.

"Muchas gracias, joven Ryu"

-.-.-.-.-

Ya era de noche, e Yoh, Anna y Hana se encontraban sentados en la sala viendo el televisor. Habían pasado un día agradable; Yoh le había mostrado a Hana su posesión de segundo grado con la espada sagrada (la cual, Hana tuvo que prestarle) y Anna le había contado un poco acerca del entrenamiento que recibía una itako. El pequeño había quedado sorprendido por ambas cosas, en realidad eran shamanes muy poderosos.

Se había sentido realmente bien al lado de ellos, como si tuviera algún nexo familiar o algo por el estilo, sin siquiera saber la verdad... Una verdad que tendría que descubrir tarde o temprano.

El caso es que la estaba pasando bien junto a ellos, conociéndolos poco a poco y compartiendo sus emociones. Lo más extraño era que su madre no lo había mandado a entrenar durante el transcurso de la tarde... Se dio cuenta de que Anna, a pesar de que al principio no hablaba, decía cosas sabias y regañaba constantemente a su esposo, que reía por el carácter de ella.

Pero, Hana pudo notar cierta tristeza en los ojos de ellos, especialmente cuando lo veían a él. Se sintió mal por ello, y confundido a la vez.

Aunque esa noche tendrían visitas...

-.-.-.-.-

Continuará...

Notas finales de la autora: Qué les pareció? n.ñU raro, ne? Por el momento no entenderán algunas cosas, pero supongo que se han podido figurar otras, cierto?

A medida que van pasando los capítulos, se irá entendiendo mejor la historia. No me culpen, apenas es el comienzo y creo que es normal que no entiendan TODO desde el principio.

Sólo les pido paciencia, porque hago mi mejor esfuerzo tratando de quitar a mi hermano de la pc n.nU Y créanme, pesa mucho ese fulano .-.U

Hana... hm... por si no lo notaron, será como una mezcla de los caracteres de sus padres. Sólo esperen los próximos capítulos...

Es posible que demore en actualizar, de todos modos, responderé algunos reviews, tal vez no directamente porque no tengo mucho tiempo n.nU Pero cada quien sabe cuáles eran sus dudas:

Lyserg sí aparecerá en la historia, ya que me estoy basando en el manga original de Funbari no Uta. Y sobre Hao... aún no estoy muy segura n.ñU

Habrán otras parejas aparte del YohxAnna, pero esta será la central de la historia, por motivos muy lógicos.

La chica que aparece al principio del manga de Funbari no Uta es Tamao, y la que sale al final es Anna (O eso se piensa, no se puede estar seguro del todo).

Este fic será diferente al de "Funbari no Uta" que está publicado también. Aquí se verá algo más distinto de lo que se ve en ese, es decir, tiene una trama muy diferente, sin ofender, es sólo por precaución.

También pienso que una continuación de Funbari no Uta requeriría de mucho trabajo, pero sólo se necesita mucha imaginación y un buen dibujante como Takei. Yo dibujo también, y cuando grande quiero ir a Japón a hacer mangas n.n es mi sueño y una de mis metas x3

No creo que matando a Takei sea la solución a nuestro problema, creo que sería mejor amenazarlo con un ataque terrorista (los tiempos de ahora...) y obligarlo a continuar Funbari no Uta xDU Nah, mentira. Sólo le ruego a Dios que él decida por si mismo a continuarle :P Sino, que me de permiso a mi de hacerlo xD con gusto lo hago!

Di más descripciones en este capítulo? Espero que si, porque ya mi cerebro está revuelto y mis dedos están adoloridos xDU Jeje, sorry.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero que sigan enviando más. Así sabré que mi historia va bien y que les está gustando.

Chau! 


End file.
